Begin Again
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Julia meets an old friend at a bar one night. A new relationship forms and she learns to love again. Set mid season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first time writing for Smash. I do have a story I collaborated on, Ambition. But this is my first solo story, horrible timing, I know because they're cancelling it. Anyways, this one's about Julia, who meets an old friend at a bar one night and things take off from there. I own nothing, but if I did we'd still be seeing new episodes. **

Julia was frustrated that Tom had made her leave Hit List to come do a song with him, but she did. She bolted out of the bar as soon as she finished and made her way to another bar that she had grown to like. She was sipping a martini when a tall brunette man sat a few seats down from her and ordered a beer. She smiled to herself, he was cute, looked about her age and she didn't see a wedding ring. She tried her best to keep her composure and after about twenty minutes he noticed her and smiled. She had never seen this man before, he wasn't associated with Broadway that she could tell. He continued to smile, "you here alone?"

She nodded, and he noticed her bare finger, a sign that she wasn't married. "Yeah.."

He smiled at her again, she melted at his smile, it warmed her heart and she really liked how he looked. "I'm Steven..."

She smiled back, "Julia..."

He knew there was something special about her, but wasn't sure what. "Do you come here often?"

She nodded again, "usually after work, or when things get stressful"

"I've never seen you in here before, where do you work?" He asked.

"Broadway, I'm a writer. What about you?"

He smiled, he'd just run into the famous Julia Houston, and she was single. "I'm an attorney, mostly big corporate stuff"

She smiled, shed always wondered what dating an attorney would be like and she thought this could be her chance. "Did you go to NYU?" She asked.

He nodded, "wait, you were the Julia in my freshman English class who got in an argument with the professor about Shakespeare..."

She laughed, "oh god, that was definitely me. You remember that?"

He smiled, "how could I not. We had a test but she completely forgot because of your argument"

Julia continued to laugh, "I can't believe you stayed in the city. I thought you were going to move to DC after freshman year..."

He smiled, "I interned there, but I was offered a job here, one of my buddies opened a law firm"

They fell into a comfortable conversation for almost two hours and she successfully avoided Frank, the education major shed met and fallen in love with senior year. She'd seen Steven several times that year and her mind always wandered to him. He knew about Frank but there was no ring on her finger so he didn't want to ask, he wasn't going to make himself look like a nosy ass when he'd finally gotten another chance with Julia.

Julia knew she was drunk, and she was sad about Tom, and even though the comfortable silence her and Steven had fallen into didn't bother her she was once again thinking about her broken marriage, her son, and Tom. Steven wasn't an idiot and he noticed the distance in her eyes. He'd had girlfriends before and he knew when they were lost in thought or upset. He sighed, "look, it's late. I'll walk you home. Tonight was really fun"

She didn't notice him talking to her since she was thinking so hard. "Julia... You still with me?" He pushed.

She shook her head, "huh, oh. Sorry. Long day, week, year. Whatever. Yeah, you can walk me home"

He smiled, but sighed when she reached for a credit card. He put his hand on top of hers, "stop it. Let me. If I remember right I think I owe you about eight drinks from junior year"

She laughed, he had a good memory. "That you do mister. Here's your chance"

He paid their tab and they started to walk. She showed him to her small apartment that Tom had helped her find. She cursed inwardly when she realized boxes were still scattered on the floor, a sign of her recent move. She tried to stop him from walking her up but her loneliness, the alcohol, and the fact that she knew Steven was a great guy didn't help in her protests and he was at her doorstep.

She was stumbling and he just wanted to make sure she got inside without hurting herself. "Steven, I'm good, promise!" She smiled, stumbling through her door.

He caught her, "whoa, steady. Lets get you to the couch"

He knew Tom used to get angry when she got this drunk and came home, he wondered what the man would think now, although he'd read about their very recent split. She groaned as her head hit the pillow and he smiled, "I'm getting you some water"

She nodded and couldn't find the energy to fight him as he cared for her. She'd forgotten that she wasn't in college and she could hold her alcohol a lot better back then. She found herself puking on her bathroom floor, but was too miserable to register the body next to her, holding her red hair, and rubbing her back. She groaned and rested her head on the cool porcelain as she started to cry. Why she was crying, she had no clue. She was pathetic, she knew this for sure.

Steven hated seeing his friend this way, but helped her anyways. He saw a hair tie on her counter, and gently pulled her hair back. She threw up again, and he got the glass of water from the counter. Her head went back on the rim of the toilet but he rubbed her back, "Julia, lean back for me, it's alright"

She was startled by Steven's calm voice but he helped her rest her head on his shoulder and brushed the hair away from her flushed face. He took a cool washrag and wiped her face and she gave him a small smile. "Why are you doing this Steven, I didn't ask..."

"We're friends Julia, I wasn't going to let you suffer this alone" he smiled.

She sighed, he never did. He always took care of her when she was in school and this happened.

About a month later she agreed to see him again, this time, lunch, no drinks, and no puking all night on her bathroom floor. He smiled when she showed up, her hair curled, and her blue top making her eyes pop. "Hey Steven..." She smiled.

He smiled back and they hugged. "Julia, I've been trying to avoid this with you, but how are things with Tom?"

She sighed, "not good. He and I barely speak anymore..."

He felt bad, he remembered the two were inseparable and almost like brother and sister back in college. He squeezed her hand, "I'm really sorry Julia, I know you two were really close when we were in school"

She felt a tear bubble, "I don't know who I am without him. And here you come literally sweeping me off my feet when I'm a drunk mess the night Tom and I dissolved things, I don't know what to do"

He sighed, "we're just friends, that's it. We can take this as slow as you want. I know you need time right now"

Her mind was racing, what had she done. He was a great guy, and she didn't want him to run. She didn't know what to say so she nibbled on a fry that was sitting on the plate in front of her. He noticed her apprehension, "we've got a lot of catching up to do, huh.."

She nodded, "definitely. Not here?"

He agreed, "alright, that can be done"

She smiled, and they finished their lunch in a comfortable silence. He took her to Central Park after they ate and the found a quiet area where they could sit and talk. "Tell me what you want, all or nothing, just fill me in"

She gulped, "well, Tom and I split up. He's directing Bombshell, which we wrote together, and I wanted us to start Gatsby, but he just wants to direct. Bombshell's old director is working Hit List off Broadway but they've asked me to help them over there and it's made Tom angry. I started Gatsby with Scott, and I was too afraid to let Tom in on it so he dissolved the partnership, and here we are, a month later"

He sighed, "are you still with Hit List?"

She just nodded, "yeah these kids are great, I can't just walk out, and Scott is working there as well"

He smiled, "I've been trying to avoid this all month, but what happened to Frank, you two were pretty serious at graduation"

She sighed again, "well we married shortly after, I had a son, Leo. He's eighteen. But about two years ago Frank and I tried to adopt, that ended badly and well, so did our marriage. I don't know if you remember Michael Swift, but he and I were really close, and Frank constantly accused me of cheating. Things just went downhill from there so we split up. Leo is with Frank and I moved out..."

He gently squeezed her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Julia. Things just haven't gone your way in a long time, it seems like"

She shook her head, "enough about my crappy life, it's your turn"

He smiled, "well I interned in DC for a while, my friend opened a law firm here, I got an offer there, never married, I've dated a few girls in the past, but just haven't found the right one"

She sighed, his life was calm and steady, something she knew she needed. "Your life sounds so much better than mine. Honestly, I can't get away from fire breathing dragons it seems.."

He laughed, "fire breathing dragons?"

"People have just been out to get me. Do you even read the Times? Or gossip?" She asked.

"Times, daily. Gossip, hardly, unless I'm on an airplane." He countered.

She sighed, she was remembering why she liked him so much in school but her feelings weren't as strong for him as they were for Frank. "well if we're worried about the Times, Central Park isn't the best place for you then"

She grumbled, "I'm not even married Steven! They shouldn't care who I choose to sit on a park bench with on a Friday afternoon"

He laughed, "relax, I was kidding. You do need some down time"

They talked for two more hours and she agreed to dinner at his loft a few weeks later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is my first time writing for Smash. I do have a story I collaborated on, Ambition. But this is my first solo story, horrible timing, I know because they're cancelling it. Anyways, this one's about Julia, who meets an old friend at a bar one night and things take off from there. I own nothing, but if I did we'd still be seeing new episodes. **

Dinner was one of her better nights in a long time and Steven was happy, so after a long discussion, they decided they would be a couple. Steven knew she was broken up inside, but he was willing to stick around. She took him to see Hit List and he loved it. She was actually happy and Derek noticed, "what's going on?"

She smiled and pulled Steven closer, "this is Steven, he's an old friend from NYU. We're actually together..."

Derek smiled, she was happy because she had finally started to date.

Steven coaxed his girlfriend out of her usual night of drinking and suggested a calm, romantic night at his loft. She agreed, and after an hour she found herself cuddled next to him, wearing one of his too big button downs. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled, even though her body was tense. He noticed that she wasn't relaxed at all and he started to rub her shoulder, "sweetie relax, it's okay"

She felt herself blush when he called her sweetie but she struggled to relax.

He sighed, "come sit on the floor with me babe"

She cooperated and sat with her back to him. He could just see the tenseness in her and he sighed. He put his hands on her back, "I'm just gonna feel your muscles, and figure out what's goin on"

She nodded and found herself whimpering as he got halfway down her back. "Does that hurt? Or is it just tight right there?"

She shrugged, "it's probably tight.. I dunno. No one does this, you were always the only one"

It had been almost twenty years since he'd sat and kneaded all the knots out of her back and he sighed. "Do you even let anyone touch your back?"

She shook her head, "only you"

"I just want you to know now, this will probably hurt, okay sweetie" he calmly told her.

She whimpered and cried as he worked each of the painful knots out of her back, but it felt good to her. About an hour later he stopped, "I know this is painful honey, want me to stop?"

She nodded and he sighed, "okay, one last thing, lay on your stomach for me, it'll help stretch your muscles a little"

She laid down and he felt her muscles one last time. She could feel the muscles stretching and sighed, they felt better and she had been so used to the tightness. "That actually feels really good. Can I just lay here?"

He smiled, "I bet the couch or even getting into bed would be a lot more comfortable"

She smiled, the thing she liked about Steven was that he always cared about how she was feeling, no matter how busy she got he'd make sure she ate, slept and tried to slow down. At this point she knew she wanted to keep him around as long as she could. "You want me to stay tonight?" She asked.

"It's completely up to you. I do know this though, it's late, your back's been botherin you, and from what I can tell you need your rest" he told her.

She groaned, "can I just stay right here, only place I've found that's even remotely comfortable"

He started to rub her back again, "honey my floor is not that comfortable. Lets get you up and either back on the couch or in bed"

She whimpered, "not moving"

"Listen sweetie, you can keep laying on your stomach, but I really want you up off this floor" he coaxed.

She continued to pout and grumble, but he got her up and helped her as she walked around his living room for a few minutes, "how's your back?"

"Much better. Now let me back on that floor" she replied.

"Honey you're exhausted, lets go lay down. It's okay" he coaxed.

She yawned and followed him into his big bedroom. She was hesitant as he helped her ease into bed but she felt her back relax as he gave her a few extra pillows.

The next morning she woke up without a hangover and she was surprised. It was Saturday and Steven had let her sleep in. She rolled over and glanced at his clock, it was almost noon. She groaned and was slightly frustrated that he'd let her sleep this late but she actually felt rested. She sat up, her back wasn't so tight anymore and she smiled. She got out of bed and found Steven sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. She yawned and he smiled when he noticed her, "hey sleeping beauty"

She groaned, "you let me sleep till noon?!"

He laughed and gently patted the spot next to him on the couch, "you were sound asleep as soon as you laid down. You needed it"

She sat next to him and smiled, "how long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed but you didn't even budge when I got up" he told her.

She sighed, "I guess I did need the sleep, this is the first Saturday I'm not extremely busy."

He wrapped an arm around her, "well then you just rest today. I don't have any plans"

"No court cases? For the past month you've had work on Saturdays" she asked.

"Not today, I've still got paperwork though, which was what I was working on before you got up. But most Saturdays I do work babe" he replied, kissing her.

She smiled, "why don't we go see Bombshell tonight?"

He nodded, "that sounds like a plan, then we can eat later"

She nestled into him and he started to run his fingers through her red hair.

Later that night she showed up to the theater arm in arm with Steven and Tom smiled when he saw her, "Julia..."

She smiled, "hey Tom. Do you remember Steven from NYU?"

He smiled and the two men shook hands, and started to talk. Steven filled him in on his and Julia's new relationship and Tom just smiled. Steven noticed a colleague at another corner of the lobby and Julia let him go so she could talk to Tom, "seriously?! Steven Brady?"

Julia sighed, "what? He's a great guy, you know this. He takes care of me. The night I ran into him was the night we split up, and I got really drunk so he helped me home. Things just kind of skyrocketed from there"

Tom sighed, "fine, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

She shook her head as Steven walked over with his friend, who was excited not only by the fact that Steven was dating again, but he was dating a Broadway writer. The rest of the night went off without a hitch and Julia was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well this is my first time writing for Smash. I do have a story I collaborated on, Ambition. But this is my first solo story, horrible timing, I know because they're cancelling it. Anyways, this one's about Julia, who meets an old friend at a bar one night and things take off from there. I own nothing, but if I did we'd still be seeing new episodes. **

A few weeks later she had pulled an all night writing session with Scott and they'd finished a scene and a half of Gatsby. She was exhausted but went to the studio anyways. She sat through bombshell and Tom knew shed been up writing. By the end of the day she was exhausted but continued to write once she got home. Her phone buzzed, Steven. She smiled and let him up. He opened her door and sighed, she had closed her eyes for two minutes but had fallen asleep. He noticed the journals and her open laptop on her lap, shed been writing. He put the Chinese takeout on her counter and walked over to her. He gently moved her computer to the coffee table and hooked up the charger so she wouldn't lose her work. He laid her down and covered her up so she could rest. He started to clean up the empty Starbucks cups, chip bags and pizza box when she started to stir. She woke up, "Steven?"

He smiled as she jumped to grab her computer and save her work. He walked over to her, "take a break, I brought your favorite Chinese place"

She closed the computer and yawned, "thanks honey"

He put some of her meal on a plate, "come on, you need to eat"

She got up and he smiled as she scarfed the food in front of her. "Working on Gatsby I see..." He smiled.

She yawned and nodded, "Scott and I worked late last night. Don't think I slept"

He sighed, "then it's early to bed for you tonight"

She grumbled, "I'm in the middle of a scene Steven"

He shook his head, "not when I walk up and you're sleeping at your open computer"

"I closed my eyes for two seconds!" She countered.

"Not quite, more like fifteen minutes" he corrected, hoping shed see she needed sleep.

She groaned, "fine. What do you want me to do tonight?"

"Get cleaned up, I'll work on your back some more if you want. But if not, you're going to bed"

"I'm not tired.." She protested.

He finally coaxed her to get comfortable and she sat on the couch as he kneaded her stiff back. She let his strong hands relax her and she fell asleep under his touch. He pulled her into him and she continued to sleep on his shoulder for at least an hour. She woke up and reached for the laptop on the table. He stopped her, "I don't think so, you need to sleep"

She groaned, "I've got an idea, I need to write. Now."

He sighed and she continued to bicker with him about going to sleep. He finally let her get her idea out but gently took the computer away when she fell asleep again. She pouted, "Steven! Give it back"

He sighed, "sorry sweetie, you can't even keep your eyes open. I've been watching you and those eyes are so heavy they just can't stay awake"

She pouted but her eyes started to close again. She groaned, "I'm fine"

He took her hands, "Julia, stop. Your body is telling you that you need to sleep, listen to it. Don't fight it anymore babe, lets get you to bed"

She blinked several times but on the last one she just couldn't open her eyes again and hung her head. He sighed, the sleep had finally taken over. He scooped her up and she squirmed, "shhh, close your eyes babe"

She continued to squirm as he carried her to bed but when he laid her down she nestled into the covers and fell asleep. He fixed the sheets around her and kissed her, "sleep tight sweetheart"

He went back to the living room and started to clean up. He noticed a lone picture frame in the corner, her Frank and a young boy he guessed to be Leo. He sighed, he hated that the man holding her in this picture had broken her into tiny pieces. He continued cleaning and he peeked in her refrigerator, there was barely anything. He made a mental note to make sure she had enough to survive the next few days.

He stayed over night and the next morning he answered the phone when Tom called, "hey.."

"Where's Julia?" Tom asked.

"Sound asleep, she'd been up writing with no sleep the past few nights. I finally got her to rest" he sighed.

"Okay, I'll reschedule lunch. Let her sleep" Tom told him.

"I was helping her clean up a little and I noticed there's nothing in her refrigerator, is she always that way?" Steven asked.

Tom sighed, "she doesn't cook. Frank always did. She basically lives off of takeout now"

"I'll work on that one. Don't tell her we talked about it though" he sighed.

Tom agreed and they hung up.

Steven went to check on her and she was curled deep in her covers and sound asleep. He fixed the sheets around her and gave her a gentle kiss, "I love you princess..."

She squirmed under the touch but didn't wake up. He sighed, she was exhausted and he knew she'd sleep most of the day. He ran to the store to pick up a few things for her and she was still sound asleep when he got back. He went to check on her and she hadn't moved much. He started to rub her back, "mornin sunshine"

She groaned and tried to swat his hand away. He caught her and smiled, "okay sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up"

She continued her protests but eventually he coaxed her to get up. She was still exhausted, "Steven I haven't slept in two days"

He rubbed her back, "I know, but you've gotta eat babe"

"What takeout are we getting this time?" She asked.

He squeezed her shoulder, "actually I'm cooking, you need a good meal every once in a while"

She sighed, "there's not much here..."

He continued to rub her back, "I ran to the store, you were sound asleep so you had no clue. You won't be living on just takeout while you're with me"

She groaned, "I get by just fine"

He smiled, "I know you do, but it's better for you"

He led her into the kitchen and she smiled when she saw the fresh flowers on her counter, "who sent those?"

He smiled, "I picked them up. I thought you might like them. It seemed a little dull in here"

She hugged him, "thanks Steven..."

He returned her hug and rubbed her back. "Did you sleep good?"

She nodded in his shoulder, "tired.."

He kissed the top of her head, "go lay down on the couch, I'll come get you when lunch is ready"

She moaned into his chest and he continued to hold her, "okay sleepyhead, I know. Lets get you to lay down again"

She nodded and he helped her to he couch and covered her up. He made lunch and she was sleeping peacefully on the couch when he was done. He rubbed her shoulder, "wake up for me honey, it's time to eat"

They ate and he left her so she could catch up on her rest and he could work.

A few days later Leo came over and saw the flowers and the actual food in his mom's refrigerator, "flowers mom? From who?"

She sighed, she hadn't told him or Frank about Steven. "An old friend, we went to NYU together and he heard about Hit List getting moved up to Broadway"

Leo nodded, "they're pink roses mom, your favorite. I'm pretty sure this old friend would have to have known me, dad or Tom to figure that out"

She sighed, "I'm dating again Leo. I wanted to wait to tell you until it lasted more than two months. That's who the flowers are from, my boyfriend"

"Did you actually go to school with him?" He asked.

She nodded, "yeah, I did. He's a corporate attorney. We've known each other since freshman year. He's a really nice guy"

"Why'd you start dating him anyways?"

She smiled, "we met at a bar the night Tom and I split up. I had a little too much and he helped me. Ever since he's taken really good care of me"

Her phone started to ring and she smiled, "that's him, hang on"

"Hey Steven..."

Leo went into the other room while his mom talked to her boyfriend. He could hear the happiness in her voice when she talked to him and he smiled. He called his father, "hey dad"

"What's up? Aren't you with your mother?"

"Yeah, she's on the phone. With her boyfriend" he responded.

Frank wasn't too happy with this idea, "she's dating? Since when?"

"Apparently three months. He's some guy she knew when she went to NYU and he's an attorney" Leo explained.

"Dammit. I know him. He didn't like me very much when we were in school and always tried to win your mother over." Frank replied.

"Do you know how many attorneys there are in this city that went to NYU dad?! How do you know it's him?"

"Yeah, I know. What's his name?" Frank asked.

"Steven. That's what she said when she answered the phone" he explained.

Frank sighed, "it is him. We'll talk about this when you get back"

Leo hung up and went into the living room to find his mom smiling just sitting there, "what?" He asked.

"Steven's parents are in town and he wants to take them to Hit List and Bombshell this weekend" she smiled.

Leo smiled, he knew this guy made his mom happy, she was smiling for the littlest things. "I just talked to dad. He called.."

She sighed, "you didn't tell him, did you?"

Leo nodded, "he asked about you. What was I going to do? Lie and say you were still miserable and not even getting off of Tom's couch to eat?"

She sighed, she almost wished shed ran into Steven then. "How'd he take it?"

"He seemed angry. Said something about this guy always trying to win you over while you were in school" Leo slowly explained.

Her face fell, she knew this would be bad, "he did try. Your dad and I had gotten into a little bit of a fight, and I was with Tom at this bar and Steven tried to get me to break up with your dad"

Leo sighed, "so dad hates him? This is just great mom"

"Leo listen, he takes care of me. He understands that I sometimes work crazy hours, he does too. We're not living together, and we're taking things slow" she explained.

"Okay fine. But that doesn't stop dad from being pissed off." He said, leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this is my first time writing for Smash. I do have a story I collaborated on, Ambition. But this is my first solo story, horrible timing, I know because they're cancelling it. Anyways, this one's about Julia, who meets an old friend at a bar one night and things take off from there. I own nothing, but if I did we'd still be seeing new episodes. **

She sighed, why her ex husband and son were against this, she didn't know. Her fingers found Steven's number and before she knew it he was on the other line, "hey beautiful"

She sighed, "can you just come over?"

"Why honey? You alright?" He asked.

"Leo knows. He told Frank, and Frank got really mad and Leo just left. He told Frank while we were on the phone earlier" she sighed, her voice cracking.

Steven sighed, "I'm sorry baby. We just got a big case at work, I'll come over tonight, okay"

A single tear fell and she tried to keep herself from crying anymore, "I don't know why he's mad Steven, we're not married anymore, I'm nearly fifty, I can do what I want"

Steven laughed, "I know baby, and I know you'll be okay for a few hours. Why don't you come to my place tonight and we can have dinner with my parents"

"You want me to meet them, tonight? I'm a mess right now honey" she sighed.

"You'll like them. My mom loves Broadway, she's beyond excited to see Bombshell" he coaxed.

This made Julia smile, "does she know you're dating one of the writers?"

He laughed, "she's well aware, she knew who you were as soon as I told her. She's excited babe, I promise"

This made her feel better, Frank's parents didn't care about Broadway and could care less about what she was working on and never saw anything. "What about your dad?"

"He's excited too, moms been a Broadway nut for years, he knows a lot just from her. He's just happy I'm dating again" he smiled.

"Okay. I'll come. But can we not go out tonight, please?" She begged, she just wanted him to hold her.

He agreed, "alright, try not to worry so much. Work on Gatsby a little, just try to relax"

She smiled, but she was nervous about meeting his parents but didn't want to show it.

She showed up at his place three hours later, before his parents. She let herself relax in his embrace and he kissed her forehead, "baby I know you're upset about Leo, and I promise we'll talk about it tonight, okay"

She nodded into his chest, "don't let go"

He laughed and continued to hug her, "it's gonna be alright, how about I get you some wine sweetie"

She nodded and sat on the bar stool and watched him get the wine and continue to cook. She started to nibble on some crackers he had out and he smiled at her as the doorbell rang. She gulped her wine as she heard him greeting his parents. She heard him warn his mom that she was upset about something that had happened earlier in the day and she heard his mom offer to talk to her. She saw his father enter the kitchen and smiled. The man smiled at her, "you must be Julia.."

She nodded and smiled back, "I am.."

"I'm Kevin, Steven's dad.." The man smiled.

Julia felt like this was college all over again meeting Frank's mom and dad. She smiled as Steven and his mom walked up. She smiled at the brunette woman and the two instantly fell into a conversation about Broadway. Kevin smiled at his son, "well mom likes her"

Steven laughed, "of course she does, we'll be lucky if they stop talking to even eat"

Kevin helped his son finish dinner and things went off without a hitch as soon as the table was set. Julia was so much more comfortable around them than she ever was with Frank's parents. Both of Steven's parents respected her career choices and were supportive of the things she'd done. She was able to talk to his mom about herself without struggling to find words to continue the conversation, and she really liked that. Steven stopped his mom from trying to clean up dinner and the two women went out to his balcony with fresh glasses of wine. "I knew you were the pretty redhead Steven always talked about in school but didn't piece things together until now"

Julia laughed, "he basically said the same thing the night we ran into each other again"

Stephanie smiled, "he really likes you, he's told me a lot about you"

Julia sipped her wine, she was surprised that Steven talked to his parents so frequently about her. "Really?"

Stephanie nodded, "sometimes it's about Broadway, but he has told me about your family"

Julia sighed, "there's a few issues I should probably work through soon"

"He told me you were upset earlier this afternoon, is it something to do with those issues?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I have an eighteen year old son from my first marriage and he found out about Steven and I before I really had the chance to explain it to him" the redhead sighed.

"How did he find out?"

"Steven had gotten me flowers, and my son knew that only a few people knew what my favorite flower is, and he figured it out on his own" Julia explained, sipping her wine.

"I'm guessing that didn't go too well" Stephanie suggested.

Julia shook her head, "not exactly how I'd planned. I had him over for lunch today so we could talk about this but... well he got angry and called my ex husband who got angry and my son just walked out..." She struggled to fight back a tear as she was explaining this to her and she wasn't sure why she felt like she could really talk to Stephanie and she felt safe doing it.

Stephanie noticed the tear and sighed, but she knew her son would make sure the tears came out and she felt better about the situation before she slept. "It'll just take some time for your son to get used to, but he will. You've got Steven and I know he cares about you a lot" Stephanie reassured her.

Julia couldn't stop the tear from falling, she just didn't realize how much Leo walking away hurt her until now. She quickly wiped her eye, "sorry..." She breathed.

Stephanie shook her head, "no, it's okay. Why don't I go find Steven and give you two a minute alone"

Julia nodded and Stephanie got up, leaving her on the balcony with her tears. Steven smiled at his mom, "did she talk?"

The woman nodded, "yeah, she's just upset about her son. She started tearing up a little, I know she wants you right now. I told her I'd give you two a few minutes alone"

"Thanks mom... I'll check on her"

Steven sighed as he walked out to the balcony and his heart broke when he saw the quiet tears on his girlfriends face. "Hey baby"

She looked to him, "I told you I was a mess honey"

He sat by her, "that you are not. Come here beautiful"

She let herself relax in his arms and he smiled. His dad started to watch him comfort Julia and smiled to his wife, "he loves her, you can definitely tell"

Stephanie smiled, "I know, he brought her flowers. He doesn't do that. And he wasted no time trying to comfort her just now"

"He was telling me he didn't want to pressure her into having him meet her son until she thought it was right. He wants her to be ready" Kevin smiled.

Stephanie was happy that Steven was doing what he could to care for Julia and let her take things at her own pace. "That's good, she definitely needs that"

Before Kevin could reply, Steven and Julia came inside, hand in hand. The older woman smiled at her son, she knew he'd helped calm Julia considerably.

Three hours later his parents left and she remained nestled in his side, staring blankly at his blue wall. He kissed her, "what'd you think baby?"

She smiled, "I really like your mom. She's really easy to talk to"

Steven smiled, "I knew you two wouldn't have any problems getting along."

She smiled, "I like your dad too, I didn't talk to him much but I like him"

"That's alright, what'd you and my mom talk about out there?" He asked.

Julia sighed, "Leo... She said I just need to give it time and he'd understand.."

Steven rubbed her shoulder, "I know he's upset baby, and I know that makes you upset. But listen, it will all work out, I promise"

"How?" She quietly asked.

He sighed, "time baby, we'll figure it out. Do you think it might help if he were to meet me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Steven, I just don't. Tonight was just perfect and I don't want to screw it up" there were unshed tears threatening to spill over and it showed in her voice.

He knew exhaustion was kicking in when she got this way. He put his hands on her shoulders, "okay, shhh. Relax, just breathe"

She half laughed, half cried, "I'm just a mess honey. Why do you put up with me?"

He kissed her, "that is the red wine talkin. What you need is an Advil and some sleep"

She groaned, "how much did I have?"

"A lot baby girl, but I'm right here with you" he smiled.

She groaned again and leaned on him, "just hold me"

He scooped her up and laid her down in his bed, "you know I love you princess, just relax"

The next morning she woke up nestled next to him and smiled. Her smile didn't last long when her head started to pound. She groaned and he woke up as soon as he heard her, "hey honey"

She swatted him, "shut up. Ugh just stop"

He smiled, "okay baby" and he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She whimpered and buried her head in his chest, "why'd you let me drink that wine?"

He rubbed her back, "shhh, relax, just close your eyes, it's early" it was early, he'd laid her down at midnight and it was nearing five. He knew she needed a lot more sleep so he was hoping to coax her back to sleep. She started to cry and he gently stroked her hair, "oh shhh, what is it baby?"

Julia just continued to cry, "why do you like me?"

He sighed but gently kissed her forehead, "you're beautiful, smart, talented, and you're strong, you've been strong for a while now princess"

He felt her hot tears on his shirt, "hey, shhhh. It's okay baby"

She gulped, "Franks parents didn't like me, I know it. Your mom and I talked for hours and we just met. What did I do Steven?"

He held her, "you were just being yourself, that's all. You and my mother are a lot alike"

He felt Julia nestle into him and start to relax. He had a feeling she was crying herself to sleep again. He hoped that this wasn't the case but he just rubbed her back and held her while she cried. "I'm happy with you, don't get me wrong, but right now, I dunno" she mumbled.

He kissed her, "that's okay, things will start falling into place. You just need to breathe"

She finally fell back asleep and a few hours later he quietly got out of bed, covered her up and gave her a gentle kiss. He got breakfast ready, and went back in to check on her. He sighed when she was still curled up in his bed. "Baby..." He smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"You're lucky I love you.." She grumbled, rolling over.

He laughed, "come on sleeping beauty, I've got breakfast ready"

She pushed herself up and smiled when he helped her to the kitchen. "Do you not sleep when I'm not there sweetie? You were out cold most of the night" he asked.

She shrugged, "I guess not.."

He smiled, "it's okay, I'm not mad, just concerned. You're always so tired when you're with me"

"I hate that I sound clingy, but I honestly haven't really been alone in a long time" she sighed.

He understood that she wasn't used to the loneliness, and wrapped his arms around her, "why don't we get you a key made, and you can come over whenever you want to. You can leave some stuff here and we can give this a try"

She smiled as she looked up to kiss him, "I think that's a fantastic idea. I honestly pretended to like my apartment so Tom would leave me alone"

He sighed and kissed her again, "you weren't happy, and I don't think you were ready. You can stay here when you want"

she smiled, returning the kiss, "I can do that..."

He smiled, and turned her around to face him. He deepened the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss. He picked her up from the stool and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and continued to kiss her. He noticed her eyes were closed so he stopped, "if you want me to stop all you have to do is tell me"

She shook her head, "I'm okay... I just, thought I was dreaming."

He sat by her and kissed her again, "this is not a dream sweetheart, I promise"

She smiled as she sat up and leaned on him. "You just surprised me, I guess"

He wrapped an arm around her, "that's okay, I just wanted you to know that I love you"

She nestled into him and looked up at him, smiling. "I thought I'd never fall in love again... I think I was wrong"

He pulled her close, and kissed her forehead, "I love you, and that's not going to change"

She rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her. "Can I really start living here?"

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, "yeah, whenever you're ready sweetie. I can help you bring some things over if you want me to.."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled when she held him. He didn't have anything else to do so he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. This made her relax and she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like this for a while and she let herself drift off to sleep. He knew shed been avoiding sleep so he was happy that shed finally dozed off and he did what he could to keep her comfortable and make sure she got he rest.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying this. If you have any ideas, I am more than willing to hear what they are!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well this is my first time writing for Smash. I do have a story I collaborated on, Ambition. But this is my first solo story, horrible timing, I know because they're cancelling it. Anyways, this one's about Julia, who meets an old friend at a bar one night and things take off from there. I own nothing, but if I did we'd still be seeing new episodes. **

A few days later Julia tossed and turned in bed, she knew she was awake but a pounding in her head kept her from opening her eyes. she groaned, she knew it was a migraine. She squinted her eyes shut in pain, and Steven noticed, he gently felt her forehead and when she wasn't warm he brushed her red curls away. He saw the same painful squint and kissed her forehead, "sweetheart.."

She groaned and swatted him away. There were no words, just another squint.

He sat by her, "just nod, when I ask you this, okay Jules?"

She agreed and he sighed, "do you have a headache?"

She slowly nodded and he brushed away a stubborn red curl, "can you open your eyes, just for a few minutes?"

Her brown eyes fluttered open, but snapped shut again when the bedside lamp made her head throb even more. He turned off the lamp, "try again for me sweetie"

She slowly opened her eyes and winced, even the natural light made her head pound. She forced them to stay open, "I think it's a migraine"

He sighed, "I've got some Advil baby, you can take that for now and I'll get you something stronger"

She closed her eyes and nodded. He brought her the medicine and helped her sit up so she could take the white pills. She buried her head in the pillow when he laid her back down and covered her up. He started to rub her back, "I'm going to call the office, let them know you're sick, and stay with you today, alright"

She shook her head, "ill just sleep. Go to work"

He sighed, "I'll let you rest for a while, but I'm going to come home and check on you"

She nodded and rolled over in bed.

A few hours later he came home to find her curled up and the painful squint was there again. He gently kissed her forehead, "just relax princess"

She squirmed but he held her as she drifted back to sleep. He situated her so he could gently massage both of her temples.

He did this for a while until he felt her muscles relax. Her eyes fluttered open, "that feels so good"

He smiled, "I can tell your head is still pounding sweetie"

She nodded, "keep doing that..."

He held her like this for a while longer until her phone started ringing. She whimpered and he picked it up, "Tom..."

She nodded and he answered, "hey Tom"

"Steven? Why do you have Julia's phone?"

"She's got a pretty bad migraine, can't even keep her eyes open. She's been sleepin most of the day" he explained.

Tom sighed, "those usually last a day or two"

Steven glanced at his sleeping girlfriend, "yeah, But my apartments been pretty quiet all day"

Tom smiled to himself, "that's good. Just make sure she eats a little something"

Steven agreed and the two hung up. He got the medicine he'd picked up for her and sat by her, "sweetheart, I've got some medicine I want you to take"

She cooperated and just wanted to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and still felt the headache, but it wasn't as bad. She forced herself up, found the medicine Steven had given her the night before, and took some. She started to get her things ready for a shower and he smiled at her, "hey sweetheart"

She smiled back, but yawned, "hey"

"How're you feelin today?" He asked, coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her. She let herself relax into him, and groaned. He kissed the top if her head, "lets get you back to bed sweetie, I know that headache is still there"

She pouted, "I'm fine... I don't need you to stay"

"I know, I'll be here, even if you're just sleepin" he reassured her.

He coaxed her back to bed and smiled when she fell right back to sleep. He kept her home and in bed for another day and she was finally feeling better.

About a month later he came home to find her just curled up on the couch with a blanket, staring blankly at the black TV screen. He sighed as he put his things down, "hey sweetheart"

She sighed, but didn't respond, she didn't want him to see, or hear the tears. He walked closer and saw the tear tracks on her face. He knelt down by her so he could look into her eyes, "Julia honey, are you with me right now?"

She blinked and let a few tears fall. He was concerned as to what had her so upset. She'd wanted to stay home the night before so he agreed, and let her have some time to herself. "What happened honey?"

She threw herself on him and cried, she was terrified from the night before and didn't know how to explain it. He wrapped his arms around her and sat back on the couch with her, "shhh, I've got you, you're safe"

She whimpered, but eventually got the courage to talk to him, "somebody broke into my apartment last night..."

He sighed, but kept rubbing her back, "were you home?"

She nodded in his chest, and he felt the tears on his shirt, "they had me at... Gunpoint... But my neighbor called the cops when the other fired at my window and shattered it..."

"Did they take anything sweetie?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head, "when I walked through with the cop, I didn't notice anything missing, but the cop said that if I do notice something's gone to call him..."

He rubbed her back, "what time did this happen honey?"

"A little after midnight... Cops didn't come until almost one thirty..." She cried.

He sighed, she was held hostage in her own home for more than an hour and he wasn't there to help her after it'd happened. He pulled her close, "honey you could have called me, I would have been there the whole time"

She sighed, but didn't respond. He could just tell by the way she was crying and clinging to him that she was terrified. He continued to hold her close and rub her back, he wanted her to have somewhere that she felt safe. "Julia sweetheart, I'm gonna ask you a question, and I just want you to be honest, okay?"

She nodded, "what Steven?"

"Did they rape you?" He asked, hoping she would be honest if it were true.

A/N: short, but with a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be longer, it's already almost done. Hope you guys enjoy this. and I need to stop watching SVU episodes to give myself ideas for stories.


End file.
